gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NPCs in Jake's 3rd Campaign
A list of every notable NPC in Jake's 3rd Campaign Chiaotzu Chiaotzu is an NPC encountered by the evil party. Chiaotzu was originally a guard for the mayor of Shimmerkeep. When he encountered the evil party, they cut off his right leg, beat him with said leg, magically made him hear the screams of his family, forced him to smile via the Wand of Smiles, cut off his other leg, and then mentally disabled him to the point of making only confused screams. Chiaotzu has clones being made of him that are being strapped with explosives and thrown by Vegetable to blow people up. The effect of Chiaotzu being detonated is similar to that of a Fireball spell, although Chaiotzu's levels depend on the number of explosives placed inside of him. To use him, the wielder takes one action to: *Pull him out of the Bag of Holding. If the player were to roll a 1 on the d20 for anything while Chiaotzu is out, he explodes. *Arm him, exploding him at the end of their next turn. *Throw him up to a number of feet equal to 5 x Athletics roll. Chiaotzu can also detonate if he takes five points of bludgeoning or fire damage. Chiaotzu uses the Knight stat block. Dulick Dulick is an NPC encountered by the good party. Dulick is an Aarakocra with blue feathers who wields a crossbow, similar to his father Irrahk. He was captured by duergar, who were traveling on a forest road near Greyoak but was rescued when the party saw him being dragged across the road. As an Aarakocra, Dulick has the following abilities: *'Flight.' Dulick can fly 50 ft. in one turn. *'Talons.' Dulick can deal slashing damage with his unarmed strikes. *'Skirmisher.' Dulick can Disengage as a bonus action. Eldus Arkenrae Gaymour Grof One-Sound Grof One-Sound is an NPC encoutered by the good party. Grof was one of the gang of duergar that captured Dulick. Due to his rather lackluster intelligence, Grof was reduced to the brawn of the operation. Grof cannot even speak a language; rather, he communicates via a series of sounds, particularly "Oh", "Yea", or "Eh". He was given a sign by the party and sent to the White Stags to receive the charity that he desperately needed. As a duergar, Grof has the following abilities: *'Senses:' Superior Darkvision. *'Duergar Resilience.' Resistance against poison, spells, illusions, and being charmed or frightened. *'Sunlight Sensitivity.' Abilities hindered in direct sunlight. *'Enlarge.' Once between rests, Grof can magically grow in size. *'Invisibility.' One between rests, Grof can magically turn invisible. Kradrog (Tien) Kradrog is an NPC encountered by the evil party. Formerly a martial arts champion of Shimmerkeep with the title of "Dragon Puncher", he fought many opponents, including almost the entirety of the evil party by himself, earning the titles of "Monk Puncher", "Bird Puncher", "Snake Puncher", and "Chair Suicide Enthusiast". After the party felt defeat, they allied themselves with astral pirates called the Githyanki who they then destroyed the entire town of Shimmerkeep and then subdued Kradrog. They scooped out a part of his forehead to insert a magical fake eye into it, named him Tien, and was imprinted on by Chiaotzu. As a hobgoblin and a martial arts adept, Chiaotzu has the following abilities: *'Senses:' Darkvision. *'Unarmored Defense.' Tien can add Wisdom to his AC when not wielding anything. *'Unarmed Strike.' When hit with an unarmed strike, Tien can make a target prone, stunned, or drop something. *'Deflect Missiles:' Tien can attempt to catch a missile aimed at him. Leshen Lugribossk Neban Sess Tropos (Beerus) Tropos is an NPC encountered by the evil party. Sent to accompany the party on the raid on Shimmerkeep, Tropos proved to be a useful ally. When they broke into the mayor's office, he Plane Shifted to the nearest guard (earning him the nickname "Beerus" by the party), Misty Stepped behind another guard, and then cut off that guard's leg (the last guard eventually becoming Chiaotzu). He now accompanies the party on their airship. As a Githyanki Knight, Beerus has the following abilities: *'Innate Spellcasting (Psionics)' **At will: Mage Hand **3/day each: Jump, Misty Step, Nondetection, Tongues **1/day each: Plane Shift, Telekinesis *'Silver Greatsword.' Beerus's magic greatsword deals extra psychic damage and, on a critical hit, can screw over astral bodies. Category:NPCs (Jake's campaign) Category:Jake's 3rd Campaign